Kievan Rus
General Information Slavic (838-988) Orthodox (988-1054)|culture = Ukrainian (838-1054) Russian* (possibly if formed) Byelorussian* (possibly if formed)|tech_group = Eastern (838-1054)|government = Tribal Federation (838-882) Feudal Monarchy (822-1054) |capital = Kiev (280)|rank = Kingdom|tag = KRU}} Kievan Rus is a massive Ukrainian country that spans from the Baltic to the Black Sea that is playable from 860 to February 20th, 1054. Kievan Rus' can also be formed by most countries with Russian, Ukrainian, or Byelorussian their primary culture. See also: Ukraine, Antes, Byzantium, Poland, Lithuania, Curonia, Latgalia, Estonia, Khazaria, Polotsk, Vladimir, Volga Bulgaria, Käkisalmians, Tavastians Form Kievan Rus (Form Rus') * Requirement(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Russian *** Primary Culture is Ukrainian *** Primary Culture is Byelorussian ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 28 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Novgorod (310), Kyiv (280), and Minsk (276) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tver (294) *** Own core province(s): Yaroslavl (308) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Ryazan (301) *** Own core province(s): Smolensk (293) * Effect(s): ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain a Culture Group Union with the East Slavic Culture group ** Can embrace Rus' Ideas and Traditions Decisions Reclaim Ruthenian Legacy (Form Ukraine) Requirements: * Primary culture is Ukrainian or Byelorussian * Ukraine does not exist * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union * Owns core provinces: Kiev (280), Ruthenia (261), Volhynia (279), and Zaporozhia (283) or * Owns core provinces: Kiev (280) and Zaporozhia (283) and have a ruler with at least 5 Diplomacy * Administrative technology of at least 55 * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * At Peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Ukraine * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim to all non-owned provinces in the Ruthenian and Red Ruthenian region and area. * If an HRE member and not an elector or emperor, all own provinces are removed from the Empire. * Set government rank to Empire * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest * Trigger country event New Traditions & Ambitions unless using custom ideas. Rus' Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +2 Diplomatic Reputation Ideas: # Varangian Route: +10% Global Trade Power # Druzhina: +10% Morale of Armies # Cult of Perun: +5% Discipline # Veche: +0.5 Yearly Legitimacy & +0.5 Yearly Republican Tradition # Vyshegoroda: +20% Fort Defense # Pogost's Network: +10% National Tax Modifier # Remeslennye Posady: +10% Production Efficiency Ambitions: # -10% Land Maintenance Modifier Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Ukrainian countries Category:Russian countries Category:Byelorussian countries Category:East Slavic countries Category:Eastern countries Category:Slavic countries Category:Orthodox countries Category:Tribal Federations Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Formable nations Category:Kingdom (Rank)